Enchantment Passing Through
by Kmiri Kalasin
Summary: Often life imitates art, even in Tortall...Song inspired drabbles revolving around various pairings
1. Enchantment Passing Through

Thanks to all the reviews at the Dove who have helped me fix these drabbles.

**Enchantment Passing Through**

There are times when Kalasin thinks she could have loved him; she savors these moments, hoping against hope that there may be more to their relationship than politics and lust. _It wasn't always like this._ She thinks. _In the beginning there were gentle words and periods of kindness. Perhaps, perhaps there is a way of going back. _

Kalasin holds onto that hope with all she is worth, until Adigun uses her, causing her to realize that moment of possibility, like that time in the beginning, was only an enchantment passing through.


	2. Someone Else's Story

**Someone Else's Story**

As a girl of thirteen, when she married Adigun, Kalasin could never have seen herself in her current situation. Then she had dreamed of accomplishing grand deeds, convincing Adigun to work for, rather than against her people, and a harmonious, happy home, filled with well-loved children. To Kalasin, that former life seems distant and unlike her own; almost as if she's looking back on someone else's life.

Dark turns in her life had never been part of her dream, yet they were something she had learned to stumble through. Even now, however, her life seems almost unreal. Even now, after all she has gone through, she still cannot adjust to the deaths and pain surrounding her, or Adigun's insistence on a son and the way he keeps pressuring her to give birth again, despite the healers' advice against it. When she looks in the mirror, even her reflection looks like someone else. The woman in the mirror doesn't appear in the least weary from too little rest or haunted by the slaughter of her people. She doesn't appear to fear the future as Kalasin does.

Disconnected from the past, present, and future, Kalasin begins to feel as if her entire life is someone else's story filled with the tales and experiences that make up someone else's life.


	3. Comfort and Joy

**Comfort And Joy**

Zaimid adds some order to Sarai's world. She's grown sick of the pressure and chaos of the raka rebellion, and Zaimid's gentle nature helps relieve her of her stress. His cool headedness and ability to always know what needs to be done and how to do it amazes her and helps her remember that good can be achieved without violence.

Sarai can always find joy and sanctuary from the grave state of her current life in Zaimid's unique sense of humor, something she desperately needs as she tries to forget about the pain and squalor surrounding her. To Sarai, Zaimid seems to represent everything that she needs at this point in her life that the raka and their plans to crown her cannot. 

Being near Zaimid sends a warm and indescribable feeling through her, almost as if a flame is flickering within her, but not quite. Sarai is surprised, and a little frightened to find herself wanting things that she hasn't thought about since she believed herself to be in love with Bronau. Even more surprising is the discovery that she misses Zaimid when he's not with her.


	4. My Funny Valentine

**My Funny Valentine**

Margarry finds herself liking her father's friendly young squire immensely, almost to the point that she would call him sweet. His manner is always open, and his outlook on life could be described as nothing besides "jolly". Owen's enthusiasm for everything he encounters amazes her. As much as Margarry loves her father, Owen provides an almost relieving alternative from her father's stiff, reserved nature.

Most times, she is content to sit and listen to Owen talk to her about anything and everything, from details of life in the palace to what he thinks of her father's dogs. He's seen and done so much in his travels with her father, and the tales he is willing to share with her fascinate Margarry. The two of them spend many a day in this manner, simply enjoying each other's company and talking of nothing in particular, and it is during times like this that Margarry allows herself to entertain dreams and fantasies concerning her future, dreams that, not all to her surprise, usually involve Owen.


	5. The Point of No Return

The Point of No Return 

Secrets don't sit well with Kalasin, especially when they involve her. When she finds out that Adigun has been passing laws against the K'miri while she was asleep, she immediately confronts her husband. Upon looking back on it, she realizes that she probably shouldn't have walked into his office while he was meeting with important officials. Yelling at her husband in front of them probably wasn't the most diplomatic strategy.

Kalasin remembers distinctly how upset Adigun had been with her and how he had looked as if he wanted nothing more than to throw her in the fireplace then and there. Instead he had her forcibly removed from the office, which, as far as Kalasin is concerned, was worse than throwing her into the fireplace. The young K'miri woman doesn't like to be manhandled any more than her husband likes to be lectured.

Reflecting upon their rift causes Kalasin to wonder if their already fragile relationship has been permanently damaged. After all, she knows Adigun is not a man who forgives easily. Kalasin knows that Adigun is displeased when she gives birth to a daughter within that year. It becomes evident to Kalasin that with Thayet's arrival, they have taken a new turn in their relationship, and whether or not she likes it, there is no returning to what they were.


	6. There's a Fine, Fine Line

**There's a Fine, Fine Line**

Miri has learned a lot from her time with the Riders, but she doesn't think any amount of time will be enough to learn everything she needs, or wants, to know about Evin Larse. His behavior is so odd sometimes.

Evin is one of her best friends, and yet, at times he acts as if he would like to be more. Sometimes Miri _wants_ him to be more. Just when she thinks she's figured out where their relationship stands, and when she feels as if she is ready to take that leap towards the next step, Evin treats her like any other close friend and goes back to flirting with every girl who catches his attention.

Others have often commented on the amount of time Miri and Evin spend together, but Miri finds that their observations do nothing to cement what she is, or could be, to him, as even that aspect of their relationship changes continually. Though one day Evin won't leave her side, it is likely that the next day he will hardly speak to her.

Miri finds their unidentified relationship maddening, yet, although she is sorely tempted to ask Evin plainly how he thinks of her, she continues to disappoint herself by being too frightened of the asking…and of what he might tell her.


	7. Moments in the Woods

**Moments in the Woods**

Roald remembers these paths clearly, despite the fact that it has been years since he's last ridden them. He halts his horse, taking in the scene before him.

Last time, he recalls, Lianne had been riding with him as his newly wed bride. They both had been young, carefree, and in love. Roald can still remember wanting to ride slowly and enjoy the peaceful quiet of the afternoon. Lianne had ridden by his side, talking softly with him for some time before glancing playfully at him from beneath lowered lashes and taking off at a slow gallop without warning. He had watched with surprise as his lively young wife had slowed to a stop and turned to look coyly back at him, daring him to pursue her. Quick as a wink, she had set off again at a canter, a breeze carrying her gentle laughter back to Roald as he urged his own horse into pursuit.

A faint breeze ruffles the leaves, teasing Roald with a sense of fresh air. He breathes deeply and can almost swear that he hears Lianne's laugh floating across the ravine, as it did over twenty years ago. Roald kicks his horse into a gallop and rides to Lianne for the last time.


End file.
